


Muted

by Jibbly



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You brillant boy "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Muted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891831) by [ramonehilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonehilton/pseuds/ramonehilton)



They did it. Him and Tryell. They brought down the single most evil corporation on the face of the planet.

They were silent as the sounds and buzzing of the arcade around them sang.

 The computer screen's message of 'operation complete' was still there, frozen on the window. Elliot couldn't help thinking that Darlene was going to be angry with him. Doing this without her.

Tyrell's face slowly broke out in a smile and he put a hand on the back of Elliot's chair to turn him. They were facing each other, now. Elliot having to look up and the tall figure Tyrell presented. There was always something slightly unhinged when Elliot looked into the icy blue eyes of the Evil corp employee.

"You're brillant."

Tyrell's hands came up to either side of Elliots face, cradling it with the latex gloves still on.

 The feel of the gloves brought back memories of their conversation earlier.

Just a few inches lower and Tyrell could choke him.

"You brillant boy"

The taller man tightened his grip on Elliot's fce and brought their mouths crashing together. Elliot's hands gripped the arm rests on the chair tightly, knuckles turning white.

 In the back of his mind, he wondered if he should tell Tryell to stop.

The laptop screen went black , and Tryell moved back, taking Elliot with him.

Turning them around, keeping their mouths hovering over each other, Elliot felt his hip hit the edge of the pool table.

 There was that look in Tyrell's eyes again. Like he was barely hanging onto his sanity, like he was crazy. Almost as crazy as Elliot.

"Why did you kiss me?"

 He was surprised that his voice came out as breathless as it did. It sounded wrecked.

One of Tryell's thumbs started to slowly caress his cheekbone, in another time it might have felt comforting.

 "The same reason why you brought me here"

There was a second where neither of them breathed. The bright colors and sounds of the arcade muted as Tyrell brought his hand away from Elliot's face and to the zipper of his hoodie.

 "You showed me something beautiful, let me return the favor."

Elliot felt the zipper undo all the way, the sides of his hoodie falling open and Tyrell's hand slipping in under his shirt. The gloves stil felt cold.


End file.
